Regina's Heart
by OnceUponAShipper
Summary: It's been a year since Neverland, and a year since Emma and Regina have been together. Is Regina's heart still as black as it was when Tinker Bell held it, or has she found enough love to fix it? SwanQueen!


**A/N- **I thought this week's episode brought in a great dynamic with Regina's heart. At one point, I thought I saw it turing red, but it was just it beating. So, in keeping with this series, here's another SwanQueen fic related to Regina's heart! As always, reviews are welcome and appreciated :-)

* * *

A year after Regina and Emma began dating, the time had come for Regina to put her past behind her: for good. She'd been struggling with how to do it exactly, what she would say, and the promise she would make. Regina had been magic-free in the year that she and Emma had been together, and if she were being completely honest, she was ok with that. She'd spent so long clinging to that piece of her, of who she used to be, that she was finally ready to let go.

Henry was 14 years-old, and he couldn't have been happier for his parents. He finally had the family he'd always wanted. Granted, he hadn't expected for them to all be fairy tale characters, but they were family nonetheless. His mother's lack of magic was not a trait unseen, as Henry was always aware of it. He hadn't asked Regina about it, because he knew she'd tell him when she was ready.

Emma had never felt so content in her life. She was no longer a Lost Girl; she belonged with someone and she had people who cared about her. She'd adjusted to being the Savior, as well as the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming, and the girlfriend of the Queen. Those labels were a part of who she was.

Things were beginning to settle comfortably. There was just one thing that needed to happen. And Regina was going to see to it that it did.

* * *

It was a family night at home that evening. Henry, Emma, and Regina were eating dinner in the backyard with music playing from inside the house. It was the turning period between summer and autumn; Regina's favorite time of the year. Leaves just started to change and the temperature mellowed into the low 70's. Regina knew if she didn't do it then, she never would, and they wold never be able to truly be happy. They had to know.

"Emma, Henry, there's something I've been meaning to talk to you about." She sat still in her chair as the two turned to look at her. "Gods, you look alike," she breathed. With one, deep inhale, Regina straightened her back and held her head up high. "I assume you've noticed that I've been trying to assimilate into the 'real world?' That includes magic and spells and such."

"Yeah, you're sober," Emma joked.

Regina laid a patient hand on Emma's knee and smiled. "I guess you could say that. I... I wanted to make it official, though." When neither Henry or Emma seemed to know what she meant, Regina swiftly flicked her wrist and her mother's spell book appeared in a cloud of smoke. "This... This is what started it all. It's time it found a new home."

"Gina, what are you doing with that?" Emma asked cautiously. She tried not to recoil too violently, but she couldn't help but cringe.

Regina could feel the blonde stiffen under her touch, but she gave her a gentle squeeze. "It's all right, Emma. I'm not going to use it. I haven't touched this in months."

"Mom, what did you mean by a 'new home?'" Henry blinked curiously, unafraid of the power in his mother's hand. "You're getting rid of it?"

"For a while, yes," Regina nodded.

"But, it's all you have of your mom," Henry said respectfully. He didn't get why Regina would give up the only trinket of Cora's, no matter how nasty the woman had been.

"That's not entirely true, dear. I learned a lot from her, but it's in here," Regina held a hand to her chest. "This book causes only pain."

"So what'tre you gonna do with it? Burn it?" Emma questioned. Regina's reassuring words weren't enough to calm Emma.

"It doesn't burn," Regina said simply. "No, I have a different idea."

* * *

The sun had started to set when the couple arrived at the mausoleum. Regina hadn't been there in quite some time, and it showed on her face when she first walked in; her jaw tightened, her eyes narrowed, and her lips pursed together. Emma held Regina's hand supportively as they roamed through the empty crypt. Regina had asked Henry stay home, she didn't want him to feel the dark magic that still loomed in the air.

"You don't have to do this, you know," Emma piped. Though it was beginning to get dark, she could hear Regina's footsteps slow to a halt. "Henry was right: it's all you've got left of her. You could give it to Gold."

Regina laughed softly and it echoed through the cement walls. "As I told our son before, my mother taught me many things other than the severity of her wrath. I still remember the lessons. And as for Gold, while this may have belonged to him in the beginning, and though he's changed in the past year, he's still the Dark One. This would only magnify his power. It has to be hidden, Emma."

"Ok," Emma soothed. Regina's breath had become ragged in anxiety and Emma fumbled in the dim space until her arms were around her partner. "Do what'chu you gotta do, Gina. I'm right here."

She felt Regina nod in her embrace, and when the brunette gracefully moved out of her hold. "This doesn't count," Regina warned before flicking a ball of light into the air.

"My lips are sealed."

Regina clutched the ancient artifact in her hands until her knuckles turned white. She could feel the pull of its magic, the way it teased her to open it. If Emma hadn't been standing across from, Regina knew she wouldn't have had the self-control to deny the book. With closed eyes, a swirl of purple fog encased relic until it had vanished completely. It was as if it hadn't been there at all. "That takes care of that."

"Where'd you send it?"

"Somewhere safe, but somewhere close. It's not destroyed. I don't know why, but something tells me we'll need it in the future. For now, this is best." When Emma reached her hand out for Regina's, the mayor faltered shortly. "There's one more thing."

"Please don't tell me there's another book," the blonde groaned.

"No. I mean, there are, but not with me. There's something else I wanted to show you." Regina took three steps away from her lover and without warning, thrusted her hand inside of her chest, only to extract her own heart.

Emma jumped in the air, "Jesus-fuckin'-Christ Regina! Put it back!" Regina moved forward, but Emma retreated. "Put your heart back!"

"Emma, please, calm down," Regina tried to placate. Her hand was closed carefully over her life source as she felt the rhythmic pulse. "I'm not going to do anything with it."

"Then put it the fuck back!" Emma shrieked.

"I will! Just listen to me! Please?" Regina's tone lowered until it was nothing more than a whisper. She watched as Emma's shoulder's relaxed and her breathing had steadied. "Do you remember when I showed your mother her heart? I told her there was blackness in it?"

"How the hell could I forget my mom's heart being ripped out?" Emma snapped.

"Fair enough. Last year, in Neverland... when Tinker Bell cornered me, she held an arrow to my neck with Dreamshade. I egged her on, I did exactly what I'm doing now."

"You yanked out your heart? God-damn, Regina! Queen or not, that's psycho!"

"Emma!" Regina shouted. When her girlfriend's cries hushed, Regina went on. "I showed her my heart and it was black- completely black. Now..." she opened her hand, "look." Regina's beating heart sat on her palm, as the color of Red's hood. "The blackness is gone."

Emma inched closer until her eyes fell upon the rosy red evidence. "How-"

"You," Regina said. "You and Henry. You two showed me how to love again."

The longer she stared, Emma's own heart pumped faster and faster. It was a touching sentiment, yet still creepy. "Gina, you know I love you, and I get what you're saying, but could you put it back in your chest now?"

Regina smirked slightly before returning her heart to its home. "You had to know, Emma. I had to show you that I've changed."

Relieved that the organ was back in Regina's body, Emma pulled her close, her hands on the brunette's waist. "I've never doubted that for a second. Neither has Henry."

"You may not have, but I did," Regina admitted quietly.

"Don't, Gina. You don't need to tear out your heart to prove anything to me." Emma pressed her forehead against Regina's and pecked her nose. "Being with you is all the proof I need."


End file.
